She Will Be Loved
by TeamTamAndJannyFTW
Summary: Jac & Jonny have finally got they're relationship back on track. But with Jac's unexpected news will they're relationship survive or will it crumble..?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a one shot I had floating around in my head. It was inspired by the last Janny scene in "Great Expectations". Depending on the reviews I may write another chapter. But we'll have to see anyhow Enjoy :))

She Will Be Loved

Jonny walked into the room whereJac was sat. He could see that she was emerging herself in a wedding magazine, she looked calm and peaceful. Almost as if she was lost in the photos of brides and wedding dresses. But that was about to change when she pulled herself away from the magazine and looked up at him.

"She's Died" Jonny said.

"That's Not Funny" Jac said.

"She's Died" Jonny repeated. He could see the outline of tears forming in her eyes.

Her hazel eyes. Whatever people may have thought that this woman didn't have a heart. But this in front of him showed that she did. She reached out for his hand and Jonny allowed her to lead him towards her. He sat himself down.

On the couch next to her, she buried her head into his chest. Soaking his scrub shirt with her tears. He stroked her hair as the tears carried on flowing, despite what had happened in the past between the pair didn't matter. What mattered was now,

Shortly later Jac's tears had finally sustained and had stopped. But she didn't move her head from Jonny's chest. Instead she found herself listening to his steady heartbeat. It was soothing, comforting, Jonny kept his arms wrapped around her tightly. Jac didn't move at this touch. Infact she liked it... She'd missed the feel of his arms wrapped around her. And it seemed he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Don't let me go" She whispered, her voice broken, cracked from all the emotion. Jonny looked down at her, he looked deeply in to her hazel eyes. Despite the hard shell the woman had created for herself. Her defences that she had built around her. She couldn't hide the hurt and brokenness in her eyes. She was broken, fragile. She needed to be loved. To be protected. To be cared for.

Jonny leant down and kissed her softly. And gently. He didn't care in the slightest for her reaction. Jac soon pulled away in need of air. And scared that Jonny was about to regret what just happened seconds ago.

"Jonny" Jac started to protest as they fell in a little silence once more.

"Ssh" Jonny said placing a finger to her lips. Before he kissed her once more and pulled away.

But Jac was determined to talk this time before Jonny stopped her in her tracks.

"Jonny I can't go through this again, you can't put this on me, first we're not on speaking terms and now Tara's death and now you're sat here holding me. I don't know what to think, what's going on Jonny?" Jac asked

"I realised something" Jonny said looking into her eyes once more.

"And what would that be?" Jac asked him.

"I realised that, I love you" Jonny whispered, finally admitting it after all this time.

Jac couldn't help the smile that found its way on to her lips, that's all she needed to hear but there was another problem _her illness_. That would wait until later. She would have to tell him, if they were really going to give this another shot. But right now what mattered was Jonny declaring his love for her

Jac couldn't help but notice that Jonny hadn't dropped his hold on her. She placed her head back onto his chest and once again began to listen to his heartbeat. Before Jonny looked down at her and started to talk once more

"Jac if we're really going to give this another shot, then we'll do it on my terms. I'm taking full control of our relationship. Firstly you need to let me into that head of yours, secondly we make our relationship public. Who cares about gossip? As long as we're happy who cares what others think. Thirdly I'm allowed to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I like, hospital grounds or not. And fourthly you're to move in with me. Those are my terms" Jonny finished

Jac listened with her ears open, she couldn't help but smile at him. Before she found her voice.

"I'll do anything, as along as I've got you" She said.

"You've got me" Jonny smiled at her. Before leaning in and kissing her softly, but it wasn't long before the kisses turned heated before Jonny pulled away.

"As much as I want to do this, I don't think here's the best option." Jonny said. But the next thing Jac said almost as if she read his mind

"On call room?" Jac said

"On call room" Jonny agreed.

"One more thing are you ready to get to know me again?" Jac asked him

"Of course" Jonny replied as they both got up and left the room. Heading to the on call room. Jonny took her hand and slipped his fingers into hers. Jac didn't care if anyone saw.

_She loved him and he was hers. And she wanted the world to know it._

_She will be loved. She will be protected and she will be taken care of. Because lets face it Jonny Mac has the power to do that.. _


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, chapter two of "She will be loved", it's hard to show any romance between these two without it misleading from character. Again reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter Two. **

A few days later it was the day of Tara's funeral. Emotions were running high through out the hospital. Tara's presence was already missed but it was even worse as the day of the funeral finally arrived. Jonny was already in his suit. He was stood waiting for Jac to hurry up since the funeral was due to start in the next hour. He tapped on the bathroom door once more "Jac, Hurry Up in there, we need to get going if we're going to get there on time." Jonny said. He soon heard her say that she was nearly ready and sure enough the bathroom door opened to reveal Jac.

Jonny looked her up and down. Taking in the sight in front of him, she was in a strapless black little dress, it fitted her figure perfectly.. He was pulled up from his gaze when he heard Jac. "Like something you see?" Jac winked at him. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jonny said. "Don't go getting all soppy on me now Maconie. Let's get this over with" Jac said linking her arm with his.

Jonny smiled at this movement before they left her apartment before heading to his car. He unlocked it and opened the door for Jac to get in the passenger side closing the door behind her and he got into the driver's side. Jac was about to place her seatbelt on before she noticed. No satnav. She sighed. She and Jonny had argued over this. If he was going to drive, he must follow a satnav because she didn't want to end up in the middle of no where not that Jonny lacked in driving skills. She just wasn't too keen on him driving without a satnav.

As Jonny started the engine and reversed out of her driveway and set off Jac broke the silence that had formed between them.

"Jonny after the funeral. There's something I need to tell you, it's rather important" Jac started. Jonny was listening to this as his eyes focused on the road in front of him before he nodded. "Right okay" Jonny agreed his attention still focused on the road ahead of him.

An hour later they soon arrived outside the church together, as Jonny cut the ignition of his car. Before he got out of the drivers side and quickly went around to Jac's side and opened the door for her.

As soon as Jac got out. She could feel all eyes on her. It made her rather anxious to be fair. She wasn't used to this sort of attention as she linked her arm with Jonny. They walked towards the entrance of the church.

Jonny could tell Jac wasn't best pleased with all the looks from they're colleagues, He tried to understand it but he just couldn't get his head around it. Why gossip bothered her so much. That's when it hit him. Of course she was the ice queen. This being said Jonny knew a different side to Jac that only he saw. And he was grateful for that.

Soon enough once everyone was positioned in they're seats it wasn't long before the service began Jac looked at Ollie. Her heart melted, she could see it in his eyes that he was grief stricken. She had wanted to say something comforting to him but she couldn't find the words.

"We are here today to remember the life of Tara Valentine" The vicar started. He read a few verses from the bible. And it seemed a while before the Vicar finished before looking at Oliver

"I believe Oliver has a few words to say" called the vicar. Jac looked at Oliver once more as he gathered his speech from his pocket. Oliver soon made his way up to the stand and cleared his throat before he started his speech...

Thirty minutes later the service was near the end Jac and Jonny were the last ones to leave. As they left the church once again still arm in arm they approached his car.

"Are we okay? You've been rather quiet" Jonny commented while once again his attention focused on the road as he drove.

"Everything's Fine" Jac said. It had been a sad day for everyone. Despite how harsh she'd been to Tara in the past. She still cared. The only thing was Jac had never told her this. Now it was too late.

"You sure?" Jonny asked her.

"I just feel bad" Jac admitted.

"How come?" Jonny asked her

"All the times I shouted at her when she did something wrong or stepped out of line. I only ever apologised to her once Jonny, she had her life taken away from her before she even had chance to live it. It's not fair. I mean what did she ever do that was so wrong that God decided to end her life before it even began" Jac said finishing her little rant taking Jonny by surprise.

Jonny was taken back by Jac's rant. It just showed that deep down this woman did have a heart although she never liked to show it. She did.

"Although her life was cut short. She will be able to help others. Her organs will help those that need them. She will be able to give them the gift of life. And nothing is more precious then life it's self. That's what important" Jonny exclaimed.

"It's still not fair. It makes me so angry" Jac muttered.

"I know" Jonny agreed. Soon enough they arrived back at his apartment. And once again he opened the door for her. Jac got out and he closed the car door.

"So what's that thing you wanted to tell me?" Jonny asked as he and Jac headed inside his apartment.

"Hugh?" Jac said. She was lost in thought.

"Before we went inside the church you said you've got something to tell me?" Jonny said.

"It can wait" Jac exclaimed.

"Jac remember my terms. First one. Letting me inside that head of yours." Jonny said

"Yes, Yes I remember. I just think it can wait for another day. Today's been a hell of a day as it is" Jac exclaimed.

"Fine but you're going to tell me at some point alright?" Jonny said.

"Sure, Sure" Jac agreed

The only problem was. How was she going to...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

One Month Previously.

Jac headed to her office since she had a five minute break there was something she'd been putting off for a while now. She was late by a month although she put it off down to stress she couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be sleeping more, and eating a hell of a lot more. Not just the odd apple here and there. She knew what it could mean. But why she'd been pushing it to the back of her mind all the time lately she didn't know. As she pulled out her desk draw she examined the box. She opened the box and pulled out the slim white stick.

Before pulling out the instructions. It would give three minutes before she had a result. It wasn't like she had three minutes to spare. None the less Jac placed the stick into her scrub pocket and headed towards the toilets. She walked past the nurse's desk Jonny didn't bother making eye contact with her at all since they weren't on speaking terms.

That was another reason Jac had been putting this off. What if it was positive? Could she really raise a child on her own? She would have to tell Jonny because he was the father. Whether or not they were on speaking terms. They may have created a little life together.

As Jac slipped into the toilets. She locked herself in the first one near the door. She sighed it was now or never. But for some reason she couldn't pull herself to go through with it. All she had to do was pee on a stick.

But for some reason her brain was refusing to. She sighed. But eventually she did the deed and was now waiting anxiously for the three minutes to be up. It seemed to take forever before eventually the three minutes were up and now she had pick up the stick to see the result.

Unaware to Jac the cubicle door opened and someone walked in to the toilets. And before Jac was aware of it. The tears were already falling, she wiped them away furiously but she must have made a bit of a racket because someone knocked on the door, Jac froze for a moment. Someone else was in here.

"Hello, are you alright in there?" came a voice. It took a moment to register in Jac's brain as Serena Campbell. Well at least it wasn't someone who was more likely to gossip about her. Jac stayed quiet for a moment hoping that Serena would leave it but it seemed otherwise.

Serena watched as the person in the cubicle unlocked the door. Jac emerged from the cubicle. She looked at the fiery red head surgeon carefully. She noticed that Jac had been crying.

"Jac? Is everything alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah everything's fine" Jac lied.

"Jac you may be a good surgeon but you can't hide the look of fear in your eyes, what's wrong?" Serena asked concern in her voice.

"I'm fine really" Jac started to protest not looking at her. Jac knew she wasn't convincing her voice sounded hoarse which meant she'd been crying.

"Jac, you can trust me you know" Serena said hoping that would help the red head to open up.

Jac sighed before she bit back the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I'm pregnant..." Jac muttered.

"Oh Jac, You don't look happy about the news" Serena said.

"Well no, because the timing is all wrong, and I'm not with the father anymore. And I don't think I have it in me to raise a child all on my own." Jac unloaded. Was she really unloading her problems to Serena Campbell?

"Jac it can be done you know raising a child on your own, I raised Ellie on my own after her father left." Serena exclaimed hoping that would reason with the fiery red head.

"But I don't have a maternal bone in my body" Jac replied.

"Oh I think you do, you just don't realise it. I've seen you with children Jac. There is a maternal side to you. You just don't see it" Serena chipped in.

Jac snorted. "Don't be serious. Me a mother? Who would want me as a mother" Jac exclaimed.

"Any child will be lucky to have you as a mother Jac, don't be so hard on yourself" Serena stated.

"But my mother wasn't around for me, what if I'm the same with my child?" Jac exclaimed.

"Jac you are not your mother. You are your own person" Serena said.

Serena wasn't going to ask Jac by what she said. Her mother was never around.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you're probably wondering what I mean. Well I suppose I should tell you, my mother abandoned me when I was twelve she went to India and then a few years ago she returned with kidney failure. And I stupidly gave her one and then she left me again." Jac explained.

Serena listened in horror. That explained a lot why Jac was the way that she was because she'd never had a mother figure in her life.

"Jac that was your mother. You are not her and I don't think for one moment you will do those things your mother will. You won't make the same mistakes. You just have to believe in yourself that you can do it, if you don't mind me asking who the father is?" Serena exclaimed.

Jac sighed for a moment. Since she'd already unloaded her problems already.

"Jonny Maconie" Jac whispered almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Well that was one thing I didn't see coming, but Jac. You will need to tell him, he is the father after all" Serena replied

"Yeah I know, but you're not to tell anyone about this" Jac said standing her ground.

"Jac, I'm not like anyone else that gossips in this place, your secret is safe with me" Serena half heartily smiled.

"Thanks for you know listening" Jac said.

"Your welcome Jac, any time" Serena replied. She watched as Jac left the cubicles, her only hope was Jac took her advice and told Jonny.


End file.
